Genie, my Genie
by Romi Del Rey
Summary: Bella is re-evaluating her life - she made a new rule for herself. Stay away from anything supernatural at all costs. What she hadn't factored in was becoming the new owner of a sexy Genie. Enter Benjamin, a rouguish Genie with less than pure intentions for her. Things pretty much go down hill after that.
1. Gardening and Thrift Shopping

**Author's Note:** So, I've been working on this for a couple days and I finally decided to just end this chapter before I started procrastinating again. I'm on a roll because of the Goddess in human form, **WyrdSmith**. Bless her heart!

I also wanted to thank and dedicate this story to my best friend, Myra. She let me steal her idea of a Genie related story. This is also the excuse I needed to write a certain character and a few pairings, yay me.

I really hope you enjoy the start to this story. Happy readings!

**Romi Saoirse** (Jaz)

* * *

**Gardening & Thrift Shopping**

* * *

I hate my fucking life.

I'd thought that for what felt like the trillionth time while pulling up weeds from the garden. Charlie had told me it would be a good idea to put my energy into something instead of thinking about…the Cullens. I sighed heavily, that hadn't been too hard, saying their surname even if it was in my thoughts.

Just what the hell had I been thinking when I started this garden? It seemed like a good idea when I planted the seeds while it was still relatively nippy outside. Now in the heavy humid air of late May I was regretting my decision while wiping the sweat from my face with my arm.

"Hey Bells, take a break and have a drink." Charlie all but ordered gruffly, plopping down on the front steps of the house with a beer in one hand and a big, ice-cold bottle of water in the other, for her no doubt.

"Thanks, Dad." I accepted the water after pulling off the gardening gloves and seating myself two steps down and to the side of him. We sat in a comfortable silence for a few moments, just enjoying the father-daughter closeness we had so little time for these days. It was spring and when things started to heat up crime sort of escalated with all the drunken teens with their parties and rampaging hormones. Charlie had been working doubles, nothing too strenuous but after three or so weeks of doing it he could really use some unwinding.

"The garden is really coming along, Bells." Charlie observed, pride practically pouring off of him in waves strong enough to choke her with embarrassment. "Renee had wanted to start a garden…"

"Right," I snorted. "just like she wanted to be an MMA fighter and try farm life." Her mother and her interests were as ever changing as the wind. It was often hard to keep up but it kept everyone involved in her life on their toes.

Charlie chortled, finishing off his bottle of beer and chucking the bottle into the recycle bin. "Alright, I've got to head out now." He stood up, stretching out his back and fixing the sleeves of his shirt over his forearms. Even though he was in his late forties and her father Charlie was rather good looking. So, why hadn't he snatched up another woman after mom stepped out on him? Then again he and Sue Clearwater seemed to be getting along quite nicely.

"Bella, are you even listening to me?"

_Oops._ I snapped out of my potential matchmaker plans with a shake of my head. "Yeah, Dad, I'm listening."

"Mm," Charlie gave me a skeptical look and for my sake repeated what he said previously. "I'm going to be working a little late; if you decide to go out I'd like you to be back in the house before midnight. No exceptions and that stands whether I'm in the house or not. Call me before you go to bed or before you go out if that's what you decide and call me when you get back in."

I smiled, we'd come a long way from before when he'd treat me like a little kid. Granted, I never truly acted like the responsible teen I appeared to be by normal standards. "Got it, Dad. Don't worry; I don't plan on going anywhere tonight. I may visit Jake and Billy now though and be back around dinner time. Don't worry about me." I walked him to his car, bouncing on my toes idly when we stopped for him to unlock the door.

He nodded his head, his face showing his approval. "Alright, kiddo." His hand dropped heavily onto my head and he mussed my hair before giving me a one-armed hug. "I'll see you later, stay out of trouble."

I only smiled and waved after him while the cruiser pulled out of the drive way and disappeared down the street. I waited a minute to make sure he was actually gone before frowning.

I had absolutely no intention of going to visit my asshole of a best friend whom seemed rather content to ignore my existence. That being said… or thought, I need something to do.

-x-x-x-x-

Somewhere between a long shower and packing up clothing for the Salvation Army I had mysteriously ended up at Value Thrift Shop. Damn, Forks had a thrift shop? Who knew? I didn't have much to do so I skipped my lily-white ass right while whistling a tune.

I prowled up and down the aisles, scoping out cool items left and right. I found bad ass pair of shades with rhinestones on the sides. They were huge and when I put them on I looked like a bug, a sexy bug. With a laugh I pushed them into my hair, at fifty-nine cents I was definitely buying them. Two aisles, four fake mink coats, and a T-birds jacket later I found a pimp cane complete with a silver lady in the nude as a handle. Love at first sight? I think so.

I strutted down the aisle twirling the cane in my hand and posed at the end as if I were working the runway. One of the employees, a red-headed girl, saw the whole thing and laughed.

"Having fun?" she asked but already knew the answer. I didn't have it in me to blush because surprisingly enough I was having fun find all this stuff.

"You guys have quite the…collection." I was grinning like a loon and I wouldn't hold it against her if for some reason she kicked me out on my ass. I mean I creeped myself out on occasion. I finally caught sight of her nametag which read 'Janet' in blocky letters.

Janet dipped her head in a nod. "Yeah totally, I get caught looking through this stuff too and contemplate using my store credit and half my pay check buying all the crazy interesting stuff." she gushed.

While she was talking I was staring at something behind her head. I peered around her while humming a noncommittal noise to let her know I was listening. Was that a pair of skis? Next to that were a few skateboards two of which were missing wheels.

"Anyways," Janet chirped, drawing my attention once more. "I'll let you get back to what you were doing. Have a nice day." She disappeared behind a rack of clothes. On that rack was a pair of flannel penguin pajamas… I think it was the ones with the feet covered. Moving on, I snatched up a cart and went back on the prowl. A pair of worn moccasins that didn't smell, three different patterned scarves, a fake Jumanji board game, a hot pink top hat, an old wooden jewelry box, and a knock off Coach tote bag later I'm practically moonwalking to the cash register in happiness.

Behind the register stood a tall, lanky plain-looking boy with a large smile. Okay, that definitely wasn't scary and I definitely didn't consider going to another register. The teen attempted small talk but I gave short replies and eventually he just stopped.

He was nearing the last few items of my cart when I noticed a basket of random items of to the side. I don't know why but my feet carried me toward it and I started rifling through it like a madwoman. Seriously, someone would have thought I was digging for the fucking lost City of Gold or something.

My fingers bumped into something and instantly I curled them around the item and tugged it out. It was a good sized box that looked like it had been painted a vibrant gold once but now the paint was faded and chipped. It looked relatively well kept but the strangest part was it had these weird symbols all over it. Like the stuff Ancient Egyptians wrote in – Hieroglyphics.

The box felt warm in my hands, an equally warm breeze caressed my skin and shivers broke out across my body. What the hell was that?

"Miss, is this all you're getting?"

I turned my head to look at the cashier, his expression was expectant and it reminded me of a dog waiting to preform tricks for its master.

"Ah, yes." I replied, brushing a lock of my mahogany hair behind my ear. "I – I'd like to take this too, if that's alright?" I held up the box for him to see while walking back over. I'm not sure why I felt the need to buy it but it – it was just so interesting, I couldn't help myself. When I had urges like this things did not bode well for me. I mean, vampires, does that ring a bell to anyone?

* * *

To be continued..


	2. Pizza Funerals & Peverted Djinns

**Author's Note:** I'm so sorry this took so long! I'm working on several projects, fanfiction and original work. I'm so very happy to be this inspired, it's a truly wonderful feeling. So, about this chapter... I'm sure that Bella seems OOC compared to the books and the movies but compared to other fanfictions she's rather tame. I've introduced two new characters and I swear it will only get better from here! :)

**Character(s):** Bella Swan, Charlie Swan, Jacob Black (mentioned), Benjamin, Jared Cameron, and Edward Cullen (mentioned).

**Pairing(s):** None so far.

* * *

**Pizza Funerals & Peverted Djinns **

* * *

Okay, so, there's a half-naked man in my bedroom at this very moment and I'm not entirely sure how he got here or if he's even real. He was gorgeous with short black hair and golden skin that if I stared at too long unchecked I may just start drooling. He has a lean build with wiry muscles, his abs – unf. I just want to throw him down and lick those bad boys until… wait! I really, really shouldn't be thinking of stuff like this.

I should be focusing on how exactly this fine; golden-skinned God in parachute-type Arabian pants came to be. It would probably recount my evening, that way I can make sense of all of this before I have an aneurysm or worse _Charlie_ finds out about a half-naked man in my bedroom.

Said man turned his head away from examining my bookcase as if feeling my stare and smirked.

Oooh, I'm in trouble.

x-x-x-x

_Earlier…_

Waddling awkwardly out of a thrift shop with three heavy bags and a giant ass grin on your face while cackling maniacally is certifiably creepy. I didn't get the memo hence why I'm laughing like Voldemort on a sugar high.

Sue me.

Now, plowing into someone after overbalancing because of your heavy bags full of miscellaneous thrift shop goodies? That's unattractive and embarrassing as hell. Welcome to my life, I'm Bella Swan and I'm a chronic stumbler with a bit of a hopeless klutz as an add on. After falling into the unsuspecting innocent bystander of the male variety and scattering my treasure all over the sidewalk; I attempted to apologize profusely but was cut off by hysteric cries for –

"My pizza!" cried the stranger.

–a huge slice of pepperoni pizza.

Poor thing never stood a chance against me, it was face down with the sauce splattered around it like blood and strings of cheese slung out across the pavement like spider legs. I just wanted to pull out chalk to outline it and set numbered evidence markers around it. Damn, I know that had to be one good slice of pizza.

Guilt crashed into me like a tidal wave.

"I'm so sorry! So, so sorry." I apologized again and again for good measure. "I'll buy you another, actually, how about I buy you a whole pizza? It was my clumsiness that brought about the death of your precious pepperoni pizza."

"Pepperoni and bacon.." he mumbled dejectedly.

I blinked. "What was that?"

The guy – which I could now see was clearly a head taller than me with muscles on top of muscles and clearly Native American – cleared his throat and repeated what he'd just said.

"I said the pizza had been pepperoni and bacon, not just pepperoni. It was stuffed crust too." he said with a sniffle. This guy was clearly mourning his fallen pizza and really, who wouldn't?

So, I drew myself up to my respectable height of 5'4'' and announced my thoughts on rectifying this matter. "Like I said I'm really sorry and I'll happily buy you a whole pizza with a drink thrown in as an extra apology. What say you?"

He finally looked at me and I swear I thought I saw a flash of something in his eyes before he nodded and cleared his throat again. "Jared." he said firmly.

_Uh what? _"Huh?" I replied quite intelligently if I say so myself.

"My name, it's Jared and I accept your offer of reimbursement. Now, how about I help you gather up your stuff and after a funeral for my pizza slice we head on over to the pizzeria?" The newly christened Jared said a large grin, already crouching down to gather up my fallen bags. He even picked up and tossed his fallen food into a nearby waste bin. Afterward he turned and arched a brow at me because I was stupidly gaping at him like the unintelligent knuckle-dragger I occasionally am when faced with random individuals.

After that initial meeting and the subsequent trip to the pizza place Jared and I chatted while waiting for the food. Turns out he lived on the Rez – totally not surprising – he was twenty-two and knew of Jake but they weren't too close. That bit sounded a little sketchy but true enough that I didn't question it. He was also in Forks to order some parts at the local auto shop for his car which Jacob was kind enough to offer to fix up.

Apparently Jared had some really old car passed down from an uncle and the poor thing had sputtered, coughed, and died on him one day on a drive home from work. After talking for a few more minutes I had to leave after receiving a call from my dad asking about dinner.

"Alright, Big-and-Tall, I've got to run." I told him while standing up from our small table and stretching out my back and shoulder. "Try not to miss me too much and for God's sake please each a salad every now and then or else you have to roll everywhere you go."

"Oh please, you know you want this, snowflake." he purred in a disgustingly sexy way and I blanched.

I was still thinking of a comeback when he belched then patted his still flat stomach after devouring a whole extra-large meat lover's pizza all by his self. Fat ass. He didn't even offer me a slice, even though I'd probably choke and die before it ever touched my lips. Just the thought of consuming that much grease and animal fat…It's shudder worthy to say the least. Besides, I will not stand for having acne at this point in my life.

_I will not! You hear that pizza Gods?! You won't get me, fuckers!_

The drive home was uneventful, I totally zoned out and started thinking about penguins and how seriously cute they were. Like seriously, if I ever saw a penguin up close I'd flip my shit in a good way and sequester it away in my bathroom which I'd fill with ice and snow just for it.

I'm such a good person.

Charlie's cruiser was already parked in the driveway so as to not box him in I just parked on the street in front of the house. School was out tomorrow for something for the teachers so I could park it in the driveway later. I grabbed my bags and hopped out the truck and bounced up the front steps to the front door with no problems at all. Holla at your girl, I'm onto big things and it don't include falling on my face twenty-four seven.

"Hey hey!" I called out after shuffling into the house and kicking the door shut.

"Bells, that you?" Charlie called out from somewhere in the house. He sounded groggy like he had been sleeping or something.

I had to roll my eyes at his response, really, my father was entirely too cute for someone of his age and profession. "Yeah, Dad! I'm back, what do you feel like having for dinner?"

"Whatever you feel like making Bells, I won't discriminate." he replied, shuffling out the living room with a beer in one hand and rubbing his face with the other.

I frowned, shifting all the bags to one hand and plucking the beer can from his hand. "How many beers have you had since you came home?"

He pointedly looked away from me, running a hand through his dark hair. "Look, Bells, I'm a grown –"

I rolled my eyes and cut him off with a snort. "Grown man and blah, blah, blah. I'm just trying to take care of you because I love you, Dad. You need to watch your alcohol intake, Chief."

I shimmied past him to toss the can in the trash then head for the stairs. "I'm going to go and drop these off in my room and change my clothes. I'll be back down to start on dinner in a second." I called to him, already halfway up the stairs.

I dumped my bags on my bed and toed off my sneakers. The next to come off were my new sunglasses and my jacket. When I passed the bed one of the bags snagged on my jeans and tipped over, spilling the contents onto the floor. Among the stuff was the box I bought at the last minute. I picked it up and turned it over and over in my hands, I think it was a box but now that I was looking at in a new light I realized there was no seam or latch for it to open. How was that even possible?

I tipped it over in my hand to look at what I assumed was the bottom and saw a split or something in the wood that was caked with some sort of powder or dust. My fingers brushed against it to clear it away and then the box started vibrating and glowed.

I yelped and let go of it, falling back in surprise. The fucking box was floating in the air! Several symbols – hieroglyphics from the box glowed in the air and spun around the suspended item. The box opened and a gold plume of smoke rose from it that made my eyes water.

I had to close them and waved a hand in front of my face frantically to clear the air. Oh my God, it could be some sort of poison and I could have unknowingly committed accidental suicide. Story of my fucking life.

When the smoke cleared there was a boy – no, it was a man standing in the middle of my room. Clothed in only a vibrant green pair of loose cliché looking Arabian styled pants. He was taller than me, if I had to guess he'd be as tall as my ex which put him at an even six feet. He had dark hair that was cut short – long enough to run my fingers through though and he had olive-toned skin that glowed with life and power.

His eyes were an eerie grey-silver color that sparkled with a barely hidden mischief; and another emotion that flashed quickly and gone before she could label it. On his wrists there were silver bracer like cuffs the gleamed in the light.

x-x-x-x

_Currently..._

"Good evening, Mistress." Mystery-man purred, dropping to one knee and brought his face extremely close to mine. "What is your wish?"

Wish? _Wish?_ Like a genie or something?

"Uhhh." I let the unintelligent noise slip passed my lips unchecked and blushed heavily. "So what are you, some sort of genie or whatever?"

He blinked then nodded and gave me the most breath-taking smile I had ever seen. "Yes. Well, actually we prefer djinn but you can say genie I suppose." he had the most peculiar accent I have ever heard and I had a sneaking suspicion I'd never hear anything like it in my lifetime.

"I see." I muttered stiffly, giving him a deadpan stare. "You mind getting out of my personal space?"

He cocked his head to the side with a confused face but didn't move. Fabulous.

Wow, I was _mostly_ calm about this I suppose it was because I had to force myself to calm down because if I had my way I'd stuff Mr. Magic-Trick back into his fucking box and burn it. I thought when Edweird decided to dump me I wouldn't have to deal with this kind of shit anymore.

"Tell me your name." I demanded because I refused to call him by his race – species...whatever.

His face morphed into a devious grin, his luminous quicksilver eyes staring into her intensely. "Is this your first wish, Mistress?"

Oh ho, a smart ass. How _wonderful_, the universe must really be against me these days.

"I have only three wishes don't I?" I totally bypassed his smart ass question, standing up and rubbing my ass because it had fallen asleep ages ago from the hardwood floor. If I remained down there any longer I would fear amputation would be the next course of action for my ass would be unsalvageable.

Mr. Genie only smiled brightly again and I sighed. "Well, my name is Bella so use it or else…" I left the threat open ended because I couldn't really come up with a particularly gruesome one at the moment.

A loud cheer sounded from downstairs, Charlie must be watching the – Shit! Charlie!

I whipped my head back and forth from my bedroom door to the man who was now lounging contently on my bed as if he owned it. What was I to do? Well, first things first, I needed to change my clothes. Immediately I began to unbutton my jeans and pulled my shirt over my head, tossing the item in the corner.

"Shall I help you undress, Bella?"

A startled scream flew from my lips, my feet caught in a pair of my sneakers that were laid out and I fell over in a heap on the floor. "Oww.." I hissed the glared up at the man hovering by my side.

"You…" I seethed.

He blinked. "Me, Benjamin." he chirped happily, smiling like he didn't have a care in the world.

I growled, my hands reaching out to strangle his skinny little neck but I paused. "Benjamin? Is that your name?" I hadn't expected that, he looked a little too…exotic for such a name but I suppose it fitted him. But still…Benjamin?

"Would you like some assistance in undressing, Mistress?" Benjamin repeated and this time he sounded a whole hell of a lot closer than last time. I could feel his breath on my neck and it made me shiver.

"Uh – um…" I suddenly found my brain disconnecting from the rest of my body.

It was only after something brushed against the curve of my breast that I jolted away. I lunged for the bed and took hold of the still open box; grasping it in my hands I threw myself at Benjamin with a shriek that could shame a banshee.

"Pervert!" I screamed, smashing the box against the Djinn's face quite harshly. "Back in the box, back in the box! Now, get in there you perverted entity!"

Benjamin squawked and flailed at the abuse but nonetheless heeded my order and disappeared in a small wisp of golden smoke. The box warmed in my hands and snapped shut, locking Benjamin in for the time being. I stared at it for a long while, panting heavily and blushing madly.

"Everything alright up there, Bells?" Charlie called worriedly from downstairs and my face grew even hotter.

"J-just a spider, Dad! I killed it; I'll be down in a second." I called back then flopped back on my bed, throwing an arm over my eyes and groaned.

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Dinner Theater

**Jazzie's Notes:** Oooooh, you guys should feel so lucky because I almost didn't post this. Mostly because I've been sick and my mind sort of blanked a bit when it cae to this chapter. I had no idea what to do so I just said what the fuck and started typing. I believe you'll get your share of hilarity, fluff, and a little angst in this chapter, I think.

Happy reading, lovelies!

**Character(s):** Bella Swan, Charlie Swan, the Cullen family (Mentioned).

**Pairing(s):** None yet but we're getting close to some couples.

* * *

**Dinner Theater**

* * *

Dinner was a stressful affair indeed because I couldn't keep my mind from wandering to the genie in my bedroom upstairs. I opted to make shrimp alfredo for dinner instead of spaghetti or meatloaf. I was busy washing and pulling the tails off the shrimp when I heard a thump upstairs. My head snapped up to look at the ceiling, wide-eyed. Just what the hell was that perverted bastard doing up there?

"Bella? You okay in there?" Charlie called out from the living room. My poor, sweet father. Bless his heart; he must have thought I fell on a knife or something. I had better put his worries to rest before he dials 911.

"Uh, y-yeah, I just hit the cupboard with my knee on accident." Not a lie because I totally did it ten minutes ago, I had the damn bruise to prove it if he started looking for evidence later.

Fifteen minutes later when I was in the middle of warming the alfredo sauce and straining the noodles I heard shuffling overhead. Oooh, when I got upstairs I was going to fucking punch Benjamin in his pretty face.

"What was that?" Charlie asked behind me and I jumped about three feet in the air.

"Holy sh-crow! Dad, don't scare me like that." I exclaimed louder than necessary. I could hear my heart beat in my ears.

He frowned, "Sorry Bells, I just thought I heard something…" He glanced down the hall where the front door and stairs leading upstairs where.

I spazzed, smacking over a unopened box of pasta – it flew clear across the kitchen, skipping across the table like a rock on water then landed in the dark, dusty corner between the wall and the fridge.

Charlie spun around, looking at me and then the direction where the runaway pasta went. "What the hell, kid?" he gaped.

I chuckled nervously, fingers twitching. "Sorry, muscle spasm." I'm such a fucking idiot.

My poor father looked at me like I was insane, humming skeptically.

"Would you mind getting that for me, Da –ouch!" Something hot popped on my arm and I realized I was burning the fucking alfredo sauce! It was frothing and bubbling over and I just imagined it spontaneously spawning arms to smack at me and call me all sorts of bitches and hos.

"Holy Mary's tits!" I screamed, turning off the burner and jerking the pot to a cool burner while simultaneously trying to salvage the sauce. Somewhere between suffering second degree burns and increasingly blasphemous curses Charlie managed to sneak away.

Oh yeah, this evening was just going swimmingly.

Another twenty minutes later and Charlie and I are seated at the dinner table attempting to eat the somehow still edible meal. I'm sitting here with a bag of ice wrapped in a small towel rubber-banded to my arm and horribly mortified. This is the worst meal I've ever made, the upside to this is that Charlie is eating with gusto as if nothing was wrong. He had already proclaimed this horrendous meal perfectly fine, stating that it was nowhere near Renee level.

I should feel happy and comforted by that but I'm a statue of horror at the thought that I could have potentially produced something Renee level. That was far, far, far past inedible. The army should look into using my mother's cooking as some sort of warfare in the future. I sighed miserably, hanging my head so low I was in danger of making out with my food.

"So," Charlie started gruffly and commanding my attention. "I hear you have no school tomorrow?"

I nodded. "Yeah, three day weekend. I could use that to catch up on my independent reading for English…" I trailed off because there was movement behind Charlie's head. It looked like a flicker of green.

"How are you doing in school? You weren't doing that well after..well.." He frowned uncomfortably. He must be talking about when our friendly neighborhood vampires kicked rocks. I bet he was stumbling over his words because he thought I would burst into tears. Truth be told I would have a few weeks ago but I'm mostly apathetic to it all these days.

"I'm good, not great just yet but I'll get there pretty – oh my God!" There swimming in the air like a fucking Olympic swimmer was Benjamin, free-styling it up! I think I'm having a heart attack. Charlie jumps up and moves to look up where I, ashen and horrified, am staring.

I freak the fuck out and slam my hand down on the table. _'Ow, fucking hell that hurts.'_ I whimper within the confines of my deranged mind.

Charlie turns around to stare at me, I'm clutching my hand to my chest and whimpering like a wounded zebra or some shit. "Bella, what the?" He's confused. Hell, I'm fucking appalled. There is a GENIE doing the breaststroke behind my father for Christ's sake. He's just there chilling like he's in the nile or something, cool as a cucumber. Oh, what I'd give for a fly swatter of astronomical proportions right now.

I flex my fingers and pull an excuse for my behavior out my ass. "I – I saw a mosquito… it was going to bite you! I saved your life – west nile virus or something. Err, you're welcome?" This is it; Charlie is going to commit me. Fare thee well, Forks.

Charlie blinks, clutching his beer for stability or maybe he's trying to make sure this is really happening and he's not dreaming. I absently wonder if a beer can would be Charlie's totem, then I knock that thought and convince myself to stop watching Inception.

"Bella," Charlie starts, looking very wary. "are you doing drugs?" he asks and I can tell he is serious because he used the Chief voice on me! I want to crawl into a hole and die.

"No, Dad!" I shout, standing up quickly putting as much teenage indignity as I can in my words. I grabbed my pate with my one good hand and tossed the remained of my food in the trash.

"Look, I won't be mad if you are – I just want to know, okay?" What did I do to deserve this man for a father?

I groaned quietly then fixed my face into a mask of anger, spinning around to lean against the counter and give Charlie what for. Only to choke on my words when I saw Benjamin floating upside down over Charlie with his hand outstretched.

"No!" I shrieked, terror-stricken.

Benjamin's head whipped toward me and Charlie continued to look at me as if I were being possessed by Lucifer himself.

"No, I'm not doing any drugs. I would never and for you to accuse me of that.." I broke off, choked up with real tears, people. I slapped a hand over my eyes and turned away in mock shame.

I heard Charlie shift uncomfortably then his footsteps as he walked over to embrace me stiffly. I sobbed, turning to lay my head on his shoulder. I peeked at Benjamin where he was staring at me wide eyed and gestured for him to get his genie ass back to my room.

He glided forward a bit as if to join in on the awkward lovefest when my dad started speaking.

"Sorry, kiddo. I didn't mean for you to.." he cleared his throat. "and I know you would never – you've just been worrying me lately."

My face crumbled and I sniffled, "I've just been really stressed out these days with school and looking for another job." I'm such a dirty liar. I'm going to hell, I know it. I amped up the crying, glaring at Benjamin and stabbing a finger in his direction and making a low key get lost gesture.

He pouted and sulked, moving smoothly out the kitchen with exaggeratedly slumped shoulders. I sagged in Charlie's arms and sobbed again, my vision went blurry with my crocodile tears. I pulled away from him then, wiping at an eye.

"I just – I need to be alone." I cried, breaking out of his embrace and dashing out of the kitchen. And the fucking Golden Globe goes to Isabella Swan!

x-x-x-x

I kicked my bedroom door shut, it slammed closed loudly and pictures on the wall in the hall could be heard rattling.

"I do not think you should have lied to your father like that." Benjamin said idly, reclining in the air above her bed with a platter of assorted fruits, cheeses, and bread hovering next to him. "It's a wonder he even believed you, you aren't that good of a fabricator are you?"

By now I'm breathing heavily and quite loudly, I'm sure I looked less than attractive with deranged eyes that were red-rimmed, messy hair escaping my ponytail, and sweating. I sweat sometimes when I' nervous, don't judge me. I'm sure I resembled a dragon huffing and puffing before it reduced its prey to ash and cinders.

"What the fuck did you think you were doing down there?" I asked breathlessly, ripping my makeshift ice pack from my arm and tossing it on my desk chair.

Benjamin chewed on a raspberry, "I just wanted to explore a little…" he said innocently which sort of failed with his freaky silver eyes.

"Why the hell are your eyes like that?" I blurted out. Smooth, Bella.

He blinked then grinned. "A former master, a child, wished for me to have these eyes. They are – wicked brilliant, I believe that is what he said."

Poker face.

I stared at him.

He continued to grin at me while happily nomming on an apple slice now.

"Are you shitting me?" I really shouldn't be this surprised. "Actually, please do not answer that. Didn't I tell you to stay in your box?"

"No." Benjamin chirped rather bluntly. "You told me to get in the box which I did and came back out a few minutes later. You never specified how long I was to stay there."

This motherfucker.

I face-palmed myself, like a serious face-palm. What am I, and anime character? "I cannot believe this.." I muttered, hanging my head. I straightened then, feeling quite determined because I would fix this if it killed me.

"Alright, Benjamin," I cooed making his head jerk in my direction. He'd let his attention drift in the silence. "we're going to lay some ground rules down, alright?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment then nodded slowly.

"Wonderful!" I bounced on my toes, giddy. "Never, ever appear near Charlie. You are nothing but a ghost around him, got it?"

"Yes, Bella." he actually agreed, bless him.

"Next, ummm…" I hadn't thought this far. "we'll just add to them as time goes on, alright?"

Benjamin nodded, sitting up and folding his legs. He was still in the air, lucky duck.

"Do you always have to do that?" I asked, walking over to him and swiping my hand underneath him as if I were going to find wires or something on him.

"I don't do it intentionally – it's sort of second nature and quite relaxing. I love doing magic, it's so much fun." To make his point he rubbed his forefinger and thumb together above my head. Sparkles rained down from his fingers, flickering multi-colors colored the air before my face reminded me of Peter Pan and faerie dust.

"Oh, wow…" I breathed, catching some in my hand. The sunk into my skin leaving different colored impressions before it faded away. I looked up to give Benjamin a wonder filled smile, "you're amazing, Benjamin."

His smile softened and we stayed like that for a few moments. Us and our glittering faerie dust then I realized what I said and blushed. "I – I mean.. um, that was amazing. N-not that you aren't or anything – 'cause you are but umm.. yeah."

Benjamin only laughed at my discomfort and weird ways. I pouted and because I was feeling rather childish I pushed him and he flipped over in the air – ass over ear. I snickered, retreating to the other side of the room, picking up his box.

It really was pretty but I knew it would look better if it were restored or something. "Are you from Egypt?" I asked, looking over at him and gestured to the box.

Benjamin drifted down to sit on my bed, he didn't look so cheerful anymore and I felt kind of bad. I shuffled over to sit next to him, setting his box down on my lap. I wasn't looking at it anymore instead I was staring at silver bands on his forearms.

"I lived there, yes." he said quietly. "I lived during the time of the last pharaoh Cleopatra VII, I'm embarrassed to say."

I frowned, was he ashamed to have lived under the rule of a woman? Sensing my train of thought Benjamin laughed. I scowled at him and thought about punching him in the face again.

"Do not be so quick to judge," he scolded. "I only meant that her reign is the most talked about and glorified?"

I stared.

"What you mean to say is that we've dramatized it to an embarrassing degree despite not living that long ago and we've probably gotten a lot of crap wrong?"

He looked sheepish for a moment and nodded.

I chewed my lip to restrain myself but that didn't last long. "Was Cleopatra really as beautiful as we think?"

"I never got a chance to see her up close and be in her presence but I've seen her from a far. She was.." he hesitated, searching for the right words. "She wasn't exceedingly beautiful; I believe it was her cunning charms that attracted men to her."

I smirked, take that! Looks like Cleo was a plain bitch, I always knew it was too good to be true. A plain bitch with a huge nose and bug eyes, haha!

Benjamin looked pensive, "I was a rather good carpenter and was learning the art of pottery-making. I had a rather good if not monotonous life for a while. I was out celebrating my younger sister Tia's birthday and I met a man." He looked severe at the mention of this man and I felt a shiver go up my spine.

"He made advances toward me and I didn't take kindly to them. I became aggressive and he continued to try to coerce me into doing something that I cannot recall now. It becomes a little blurry because I had been drinking. He told me that I had this light about, a power and I needed to come with him. I kept refusing and even struck him…"

My heart was beating fast; I was completely drawn into his story. Even though I prayed for a good outcome I knew different because Benjamin was here with me now.

"He turned you into a genie didn't he?" I guessed reluctantly.

"Yes, after slaughtering my family he enslaved me to that jewelry box – one of my sister's presents. He revealed himself as a magic user and laughed when I struggled against the spells that bound me to be what I am today. He said I was too willful and that being forced to serve others would cool my temper and that he would find me again one day." Benjamin looked broken for lack of a better word in that moment but he lightened up a little after a few minutes of silent brooding.

"It wasn't all bad!" he said with forced cheer. "I've helped people, a lot of people as a djinn."

I nodded because I honestly believed him, anyone whom allowed a wish that physically changed a part of their body for the sake of another's happiness was a good person in my book. Although, his smile was still forced and his shoulders tense, I knew he was holding things back but I didn't say a word.

I flopped back on my bed for the second time that evening, blowing out a breath and closed my eyes. The bed shifted and I bounced a bit when Benjamin threw his self backward to lie beside me. We said like that for a good while, enjoying the companionable silence.

"You're a good person," I told him softly. "even if you are a perverted genie-bastard."

Benjamin chortled.


	4. Mondays Suck Part One

**Jazzie's Notes:** I'm so, so sorry about this being so late! This is what happened, I started taking this too seriously and when that happens i stress out about it. When that happens I get writer's block or like BSOD... I dunno but whatevers. I just can't write in that state. Good thing I caught it early and could turn it around in the very end. I even have a surprise for you all at the end. Hehe.

Happy reading, lovelies!

**Character(s):** Bella Swan, Charlie Swan, Benjamin, Mike Newton, Ben Cheney (mentioned), Angela Weber (mentioned).

**Pairing(s):** Ben/Angela, Mike/Jessica

* * *

**Mondays Suck (Part One)**

* * *

Bella's Journal:

_Entry #22_

_I should have known things would turn to shit one of these days. Instinctively, I knew, things had been too good to be true. I was getting along too well with my dad. I was actually enjoying school for the first time since I moved to Forks. I was actually enjoying my normal, human friends. I was learning more about Benjamin. Hell, I even exchanged a few words with Jacob via Billy when I called to conspire with the older Black about a birthday gift for Charlie._

_Maybe talking to Jake, or talking to the Blacks in general, had been some sort of turning point… _

-x-x-x-x-

It's Monday morning again. Oh joy.

I stared blearily at my reflection in the bathroom mirror; I look pasty and like death beat my ass six ways from Sunday. The whole weekend seems like a blur, actually it is a blur. I know I hung out with Ange, Ben, Jessica, and company. I believe there was alcohol involved.

Shit, the rest is bit hazy.

Charlie must have turned a blind eye to my outings, too overjoyed that I had actually gone out to mess it up by nagging me like all parents do. Bless him. My stomach rolled and I know I won't be drinking again anytime soon. It's just not for me. My whole body aches, I really don't want to go anywhere.

Then I remember school, my mood darkens significantly. I just wash my face and brush my teeth, twice because in the middle of the first I prayed to the porcelain God. To help with my headache I swallowed a few aspirin, tempted to down the whole bottle. Afterward, I pull my hair back into a single braid that hangs heavily down my back. I only stumble a few times and trip once on the way back to my room. By the time I flop onto my bed I feel as though I've walked all the way back to Phoenix, totally drained.

"You up, Bella?" Charlie calls through my door with a knock.

He enters after I fix my face into something normal looking and give him the okay.

"I'll be home a little late tonight, alright?" he tells me, buttoning up his shirt almost lazily. Looks like I'm not the only one affected by the dreaded Monday morning curse.

I nod and sit up, "Yeah, I'll put your dinner in the microwave…I'm not sure what I'm making yet. Any suggestions?"

Charlie frowned and looked up, "I don't know, how about steak?"

I rolled off the bed and trudged to the dresser. I pulled out a shirt and toss it on the bed, thinking over the suggestion. I toss out two more shirts that I was considering wearing for the day and a pair of dark wash jean shorts.

"I think you've had enough red meat," I teased, looking at him. "I'll make some baked chicken with veggies and maybe some mac & cheese?"

Charlie bobbed his head, "Okay, sounds great. I'll see you later, Bells, stay out of trouble." He crossed the short distance between us and without warning dropped a kiss on my forehead then left.

"What a lovely moment between father and daughter." Benjamin sniffled, wiping at his eyes comically.

I glared at him, hand resting on my chest because of the start he gave me. "Fucking Christ, Benjamin!" I hissed, swatting at him but of course he evaded me like usual.

"Such abuse…"

"Oh, I'll show you abuse…" I threatened, stabbing him in the shoulder with my finger. It hurt me more than him I'm sure. "What do you want now?"

Benjamin smirked at me and I suddenly feel like I had done something entirely foolish.

"It's not what I want but what you want." he said smugly for reasons that I cannot fathom. I'm completely at a loss and floundering. He takes pity on me and soon enlightens me, "You wanted to discuss wishes today."

I gave him a blank look.

"Oh?"

He heaved a long suffering sigh, should I be offended? I think I am. He floated down, his feet landing on the floor with a muted thump, to stand beside me. "Saturday you wanted to talk about wishes but fell asleep in the middle of our…discussion." Benjamin had the most peculiar look on his face when he said this and I couldn't help but wonder why. Quite honestly I can't remember such a talk occurring.

Then I started thinking about the topic of wishes. I had really been avoiding the whole 'slave whom grants wishes' part of our admittedly strange relationship. I was more than hesitant to make a wish; I've seen enough genie related movies and TV shows to know shit just never goes right when it comes to them.

Now faced with Benjamin's eager face I just couldn't laugh it off and continue to ignore the fact that he is…magical or whatever. I sighed heavily and nodded; looks like I had to face reality and stop living in denial.

"Okay, let's talk about this over breakfast." I grumbled, "leave, I need to get dressed." Benjamin didn't protest much after I told him to go down to the kitchen and wait for me. I forewent the shower and just pulled on clean undergarments then the shorts and nondescript band tee. I hunted for my old high top sneakers next, found one in my desk drawer and the other was under my pillow. Very weird.

A few swipes of deodorant later and I was swaggering out of my room, pulling a pair of sun shades off the floor on my way out. It was when I was coming down the stairs that I smelled smoke, a minute later the smoke detector started wailing. I jumped down half the stairs and by the grace of God I didn't break both my ankles and my left pinky.

When I turned the corner to the kitchen I spotted Benjamin in front of the stove staring intensely at a pan that was practically on fire. I ran over, pushing Benjamin out the way and snatching up a wayward potholder to pull the smoking pan off the fire.

I dropped it in the sink and turned the tap on to cool it down then I switched off the stove. My heart was practically in my throat, adrenalin coursing through my body. I whirled around to face Benjamin, angry beyond words.

"Well?" I demanded, "Got anything to say for yourself? What the hell were you thinking?"

Benjamin looked like a kicked puppy, "I was just trying to make you some breakfast…"

I looked to the pan in the sink; there was nothing in it when I pulled it off the stove so just what the hell was he cooking me? Dust mites? Despite this confusion and lingering anger I took in a calming breath and offered his a small smile.

"That was very kind of you," I complimented nicely; hopefully it didn't sound too fake.

He nodded, still pouting. "Yes, but then I realized I haven't cooked in a very, _very_ long time. I don't know how to work your fire pit."

Fire…pit? Nope, I'm not going to comment on that. Not at all. Sometimes Benjamin acted like he had been around for the changes in the world since his time. Then there were times like this… I wonder if Benjamin knew more about this time then he let own and played the role of the dumb blond. That would be sort of fucked up… Oh well.

I walked around him and grabbed the loaf of cinnamon raisin bread and popped a couple of slices into our ancient toaster. Doing this mundane task helped me to think. Wishes, wishes – what could I wish for?

My eyes narrowed with thought, "Could I wish for world peace?" I asked, turning to face Benjamin – he was lazily floating in the air over top of the stove just staring at it. He turned to face me when I spoke my question with his lips pursed – pondering away at my question.

"Well, of course you can!" he said brightly after a moment, suddenly invading my airspace.

I was surprised. "Seriously? I could wish for that?"

He nodded then, descending to stand on the floor in front of me – reaching around to poke at a few canisters on the counter behind me. "Yes, I'll just have to kill everyone on the planet."

Holy fuck.

I gaped at him, was he serious? I searched his face for any hint of joking but there was none. Oh my fucking Lord. My toast popped up and I turned to slap some butter and jelly on them. I eyed Benjamin queerly for the better part of fifteen minutes while slowly eating my breakfast.

I hadn't said a word since his confession on granting my hypothetical wish. It wasn't necessary, or I was just so mentally scarred by the admission that I needed time to recoup. School would be my excuse for that. Surely I'd come up with something to wish for in that time, right?

I stood after choking down the last of my breakfast and drinking the rest of the milk. A shopping trip was in order for a few necessities. Benjamin looked up from his perusal of the dishwasher. He stared at me with those errie silver, calculating eyes as I got my back pack.

"Where are you going?" he asked suddenly. There was an odd catch to his voice at the inquiry.

I turned, "I have lessons today," I told him carefully then I thought on it and added, "and every day this week. I don't get out of school for break for another month and a half."

Benjamin frowned and his mouth was open to ask another question no doubt but I cut him off.

"No, you cannot come with me; I cannot take a genie to school with me." I said in exasperation, just knowing that was his next question.

He didn't like that one bit if the hard line his mouth mashed into was anything to go by. He stood fully and I backed out into the hallway with a nervous smile. "I won't be go too long, just watch some TV or something until I get home. Don't make a mess and don't go outside, okay? Bye!" With that I made a run for it before he could even protest; slamming the front door and sprinting to my rust bucket.

When I was safely on the road, two blocks away from my house I heaved a sigh of relief. That had gone relatively well, now all I had to do was get through the school day without incident. Not so hard, right?

x-x-x-x

Whoever the hell decided to make up the hell hole called school would pay dearly. I thought today would got over pretty well; it was Monday for Christ's sake. What the hell could happen on a Monday?

Well for starters, I got a detention for my outfit. Apparently my shorts are a little too short, what the hell? They were covering my ass, not tight, and they definitely not bunched in my crotch – potentially giving me a yeast infection like certain other skanks whom shall remain nameless.

Ahem, Lauren Mallory. 'Nuff said.

I took my detention from my English/ Homeroom teacher like a boss and sat at the very back of the class. If she thought I was going to sit in the front like always where her eyes could get at me with those disapproving looks, she thought wrong.

Home room ended thirty minutes after I arrived, some got up and left while the rest of us unlucky souls made the transition from Homeroom to English. I hated having this class first thing in the morning but I couldn't switch out now. All I could do was mentally bitch and moan.

Class was horrible; I didn't get the assigned take home test before the three day weekend. That would surely affect my grade. I also left my notes at home fucking with Benjamin, just when I thought it couldn't get worse the teacher called on me when I was daydreaming and embarrassed the hell out of me.

I sighed heavily, dragging my feet when exiting the class room. What next?

"Hey, Bella!"

I spoke too soon. My back went ramrod straight and I started sweating instantly. Sixty seconds.

I need to get away.

I shimmied behind a bunch of ninth graders, sneaking a peek behind me and saw Mike waving frantically to catch my attention. "Bella!" he called again. Forty seconds. Damn, he was closing in. I turned a corner sharply and knocked into a girl with huge, blocky glasses and neon pink hair. I scrambled to pick up y fallen stuff then. Twenty seconds.

I apologized quickly, "S-sorry, late for Bio." Total lie. I had Bio after lunch which would be why Mike was chasing me. He wanted me to sit at our old table. I usually chilled in my truck during lunch period these days. Five seconds.

A hand came down on my shoulder, hard and restraining. "Arizona! Don't you hear me calling you?" Mike was all smiles and out of breath. Balls, dirty balls. I've been caught and now I shall be guilt tripped.

"Ah, sorry about that Mike." I gave him a small, slightly pained smile.

He ran a hand through his hair, doing it in such an exaggeratedly slow motion. Was he hitting on me, using his hair and fake slow mo? The hell is this, Baywatch?

"Yeah, so, the girls wanted to know if you wanted to eat with us today; can you?"

Now was my chance to crush his hopes and dreams under the proverbial fly swatter. I could do this, it was only Mike and not someone like –

"Angela's really missed you but said you probably needed some space, something about you probably being stressed or something…" he trailed off in that guilt trippingly soft tone and a good natured shrug.

That bastard.

How dare he use Ange on me, I should kick him in the balls or something but I refrain…somehow. I sighed, so this is what defeat tastes like. Mike must have seen the change in me; the white flag must have been waving high and proud above my head.

He looped an arm through mine and tugged me in the direction of the cafeteria. I wanted to throw up on his shoes.

Looks like I'm going to lunch, oh joy.

* * *

And now for the surprise!

**Bella's Weekend (Omake)**

I never realized how cute Austin was.

He along with Eric, Jessica, Tyler, Lauren, Mike, and Lee picked me up in Tyler's van on a Saturday night. We all went to a party and I started drinking. We were partying _before_ the party in the back of that old van. Tumbling around like dusty weeds in an old western film and spilling whiskey all over each other.

The party was at Jennifer Ford's place. Her parents conveniently left for their second honeymoon and would be gone a total of eighteen days. Jennifer was a goody-goody so her parents weren't spazzing about leaving her alone. Jennifer is also an unfortunate victim of peer pressure and a chronic people pleaser. Whoops.

Good job, parents.

When we rolled to a jerking halt outside the Jennifer's house; Eric, Jessica, Lauren, Tyler, and Lee rolled out of the van. Giggling and falling all over themselves, they reminded me of slinkies. I can't remember if they made it inside the house because Mike was pushing a flask into my hands and saying it was alright to take a sip. Who was I to say no with Ben's lips on my neck, steaming it up with his alcohol-laced breath. Shivers raced up and down my spine.

Austin's hands were creeping up my thighs and everything was spinning, spinning, spinning. The lights in the van went out and lips were on mine. Fingers curling into my thighs and hips. Austin asked first. If I liked him, if he could touch, if I believed him when he said I was pretty. I told him, "Yes, yes, yes." So many questions from all of them after that. If I've done this or that, did I do it like that or this? Would I like it with this or that? And I didn't know so I said yes to all.

Hands. So many hands in my hair, under my shirt, pulling up my skirt.

I could feel their eyes in the darkness, staring at me. Piercing me, digging their lusty irises and pupils into me. I liked it. Edward never, ever looked at me like this of kisses me like this. He certainly never touched me like this. I could hear Jessica yelling at Tyler outside the van, yelling about cops and how the party was a bust. I pulled my skirt down and grabbed a flask to attach my lips to when the door slid open and people flooded the van.

We drove from Forks to La Push then to Port Angeles, laughing and acting a fool. We stopped in the parking lot of a park. Everyone got out except for Austin and I. He pulled me into his lap, shut the van door and plunged us into darkness. Hands were back on me, pawing at me. Lips, teeth, and tongue caressed my heated skin. Nibbling from my throat to my cleavage and the very tops of my bra. He kept whispering into my skin about how sweet I tasted and good I smelt.

"It's the fruit spray." I'd slurred and giggled.

There was a lot of shifting, rearranging of clothes and the crinkling sound of a wrapper. Mike showed me a grand time in the back of Tyler's van. We tried out tricks we both fantasized about since middle school and then some. Only when the sun came up and the alcohol slowly burned out of our systems did I stir to find myself in the arms of another; lying in the grass – wet with morning dew and feeling all kinds of dirt infesting me.

Mike, Austin, and Lee looked at me strangely a few times on the ride back home but I couldn't stop grinning because the ache on and between my thighs told the story of how womanly I was. Of how desirable and utterly feminine my soul was. That Edward was wrong about me. After I got home and tiptoed upstairs and poured my sore body into a bath did the reality set in and still nothing could touch my natural high.

Gliding into my room I melted into the sheets of my bed – exhausted. I grinned because I couldn't stop thinking of how Mike, Austin, and Lee were all my sweethearts last night.

* * *

How was that? I hope that makes up for the crappy chapter. If you think to yourself after reading the omake that the attention Bella pays on a certain guy is a little off... just remember this takes place when she is drunk off her rocker.

Anyways, until next time!

Ciao, ciao!


	5. Mondays Suck Part Two Preview

**Jazze's Notes:** Don't get too worked up, kiddies! Haha, this is just a little preview to the next chapter because I have something to ask you guys. So, would you totally love me forever if I wrote a sort of alternate version of GMG (Genie, my Genie)?

I just couldn't get the idea of a sort of Serial Killer!Bejamin and Bella. Well, not really serial killers, per se. But you guys see what I mean, right? I've made a poll so go and vote on my profile, I'll even put up a snippet of what has been written so far. So look for that new story update within the next few days.

I'll have the original version of GMG updated within the next two days. So, here is the next chapter preview, enjoy!

* * *

"Well, well," she sneered in the nasally voice that made me want to saw my own ears off. "if it isn't Bella. Done slitting your wrists over Edward dumping you?"

"Lauren!" Angela hissed, scandalized and eyes ablaze with fury on my behalf.

x-x-x-x

A hand came down on my shoulder then and I whipped around to see the last person I would have expected. Benjamin. What the hell was he doing here?

Benjamin. My genie. In my school's cafeteria – in plain view of everyone else. What the fuck?

x-x-x-x

I pulled my hand from Benjamin's and turned around slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Hmph," she snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You heard me."

x-x-x-x

"Five days, but sir!" Lauren wailed, breaking line and throwing herself at Mr. Greene's desk to plead her case.

"Five days or would you like more?" he asked, cutting his beady eyes at her. She sniffled then winced and let out a small sob while shuffling back into the line.

* * *

*dodges thrown rotten fruit* Hey, hey! Let's not be too hasty, I'm working and editing as I go since I don't have a Beta. Give me a break, I hope you all enjoyed the preview. Don't for get to vote on the poll in my profile!

Jazzie, out.


	6. Mondays Suck Part Two

**Jazzie's Notes:** Sorry! Sorry, everyone! I've been having troubles sleeping and when that happens I can't think or write. I don't really have anything to announce this time, so... oh! If you want to read a darker version of this story that goes in a differen direction vote on my profile.

I'll definitely have a preview up soon so you all know what you're getting into. Maybe I'll show how the fight and aftermath could have gone, would you like that? Tell me in a review! Speaking of those, thank you all for your reviews. I could just cry, I've never had so many reviews as sad as that is to say. Keep it up!

Anyways, enjoy the next installment of GmG. :)

**Character(s):** Bella Swan, Benjamin Nassar, Angela Weber, Ben Cheney, Jessica Stanley, Lauren Mallory, Charlie Swan, Eric Yorkie, Tyler Crowley, Mike Newton, the Cullens (mentioned), Renee Dwyer (mentioned), Coach Clapp (mentioned), Mr. Greene.

**Pairing(s):** Angela/Ben, Mike/Jessica - on/off relationship, Tyler/Lauren - on/off relationship

* * *

**Mondays Suck (Part Two)**

* * *

My legs turned to lead a few times on the journey to the cafeteria, and when that happened my dear, dear friend Mike only laughed and shook his head before pulling me into motion once more. I wonder if I were to stab myself in the aorta would I be able to get out of this lunch affair.

When Mike and I walked into the cafeteria we were almost stampeded by a group of sophomores trying to get to the vending machines by the doors. After avoiding near death I had to step over the legs some Goths sitting on the floor by the doors and made a beeline for the main lunch line. I lost Mike somewhere along the way; every man or woman for themselves I guess. I needed to calm my fight-or-flight instincts by doing something as mundane as getting a disgusting school bag lunch.

I took my sweet, sweet time pondering on whether to get an orange juice of strawberry milk for nearly five minutes. The others behind me in the line were not pleased with my deliberate indecision and were becoming particularly vocal about it.

"Yeah, yeah," I muttered under my breath, snatching up the brown paper bag of food and bottled lemonade. Screw pink milk, and apple juice. I dragged my feet the whole entire way to my old table. My eyes flickered to the Cullen's table, no one ever sat there; and then I looked to the table I shared with…Edward.

Sweet baby Jesus, that was hard to even think…sober.

Oh. _Oh God_, shit was going down at the table. I could see Jessica and Lauren sneering at Mike while Ben and Angela looked on appalled, adding their two cents when they could get a word in. Eric seemed to be team Switzerland, pressing his face closer and closer into a copy of the school newspaper. Tyler had just stumbled back to the table after hitting on the cheerleaders five tables over.

Somehow I get the feeling they were talking about me. It was probably because everyone shut the fuck up when I tossed my food on the table and plopped down in a chair. I opened my mouth to utter a half-assed greeting but Lauren beat me to it.

"Well, well," she sneered in the nasally voice that made me want to saw my own ears off. "if it isn't Bella. Done slitting your wrists over Edward dumping you?"

"Lauren!" Angela hissed, scandalized and eyes ablaze with fury on my behalf. Me? I was frozen because I couldn't have just heard what I did. Chick must have thought she was still the shit with her hair chopped off and an unflattering amount of make-up on.

Jessica huffed beside Lauren in obvious agreement, picking at her salad. "Lauren has a point; Bella has been moping around here like we should all feel sorry for her or something." She flipped her hair over her shoulder and rolled her eyes when Angela turned her venomous eyes on her. "What? We were all thinking it and have said something about it at one point. Just get over yourself, Bella. I told you about him before you guys hooked up." Hardly, bitch was jealous Edward wouldn't fuck her.

I glared at Jessica; wishing it was hot enough to strip the very flesh from her bones. I leaned forward, pressing my hand into the table. Jessica was going to be no more because I was about to tear into her.

"Bitch –"

A hand came down on my shoulder then and I whipped around to see the last person I would have expected. Benjamin. What the hell was he doing here?

Benjamin. My genie. In my school's cafeteria – in plain view of everyone else. What the fuck?

"Benja – Mmph!" He'd moved quickly, catching me off guard and mashing his lips to mine. I could feel on of his hands skating up my arm, cradling the back of my head while simultaneously pressing me closer to him. His head shifted and our noses brushed as he molded his lips to mine and I just…sat there. Brain dead.

The table behind me was quiet, matter of fact the tables on either side of ours were quiet as well. Everyone's eyes on our impromptu lip lock and I just… I can't do this.

The sounds of a chair scraping against the floor startled me and I ripped my lips away from Benjamin. His bright grin could have put the sun to shame; seriously I think I needed sunglasses to even look properly. _'Keep smiling you dick because when I get you outside…,'_ I thought heatedly.

"What the hell is going on, Bella?" Jessica exclaimed, slamming her can on soda on the table. She looked Benjamin over then threw her arm out in his direction, pointing to him quite rudely. "Who is this?"

Was she seriously asking me that? We were not cool like that anymore where I'd offer up information on my personal life. No, just no.

"I'm Benjamin!" Benjamin chirped happily, holding out his hand to Jessica. Holy Virgin Mary's tits, seriously bro?

I whipped my head around to look at him as if he were crazy, smacking my hand into his. I couldn't allow him to touch…that. I hadn't anticipated him to lace our fingers and keep a hold of me though. At this point I just can't even be bothered. I'm coming to terms with the fact that one must simply go with the flow when Benjamin is involved. So this is me going with the flow.

Everyone was now looking at me like I had just announced I was going to tap dance on Mt. Everest. I finally cracked, "What? He said his name was Benjamin, just – move on or something." I was entirely too tired for this shit. I should have just skipped school but no, not me.

"Well, nice to meet you…Benjamin." Angela spoke up then, giving Benjamin a warm smile. I knew I loved that girl for a reason. I'd go gay for her if she and Ben weren't practically married and picking out a name for their first born.

Ben took the hint and smiled too, holding out his hand. "Yeah, man. It's good to meet you I'm Ben and this is my girlf –"

"Oh bullshit!" Lauren yelled, cutting off the polite introductions and plunging the entire cafeteria into silence.

Great. Just what I needed, the entire school privy to my existence once more. Just when I was becoming comfortably unknown shit like this happened, I just couldn't catch a break. I stood up; grabbing my bag with the hand Benjamin wasn't clinging to and swung it over my shoulder.

"I'm so out of here, let's go Benjamin," I muttered to my lovely new charm bracelet in human form and tugged him into motion. "Ange, I'll call you later."

"She's just going to leave like that?" Jessica asked out loud, in disbelief.

"Of course, that's what she's good at." Lauren said smugly, projecting her annoying voice. "I mean like mother, like daughter."

I stopped just as someone inhaled sharply. Oh, that one was a definite low blow. Dragging the divorce of someone's parents into something like this? A definite no – no.

I pulled my hand from Benjamin's and turned around slowly. "Excuse me?"

"Hmph," she snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "You heard me."

I shook my head, setting my hands on my hips and taking in a deep breath. Then I laughed because really this was funny. "I don't have time for your pathetic attempts to belittle me all because you are unhappy with yourself. Have a nice life, Mallory." I turned my back to her and started walking, brushing past Benjamin.

Whispers broke out among those who were watching our little tiff.

I could hear Lauren growl and round the table with little angry stomps. "Oh," she shouted after me. "I'm pathetic? Well, what about you? First, Edward then that red delinquent from La Push and whoever you fucked before flaunting Benjamin in our faces. You are nothing but a whore, Bella Swan!"

What the fuck is happening? I felt like I was in a bad remake of Mean Girls.

"Lauren!" Angela hissed again.

My stomach flipped once I'd realized what had been said. Did she just use a racial slur to describe Jacob? How the hell did she even know about him? Wow, just wow. I spun around quickly and dropped my bag. "What did you say?" I needed to know I'd heard her right before I blew up. It was about be Hiroshima and Nagasaki all up and through this bitch. No offense to the Japanese.

She was closer than I'd originally thought because in the span of a blink she was in arm's length of me. "I'm calling you a slut just like your mother. The whole town knows how she left the Chief…" She took a moment to laugh and play at the crowd that slowly pieced around us. "Some say you aren't even his and being the good man Chief is he took you in anyways. Ouch." She put on a mock wounded look, holding a hand to her heart.

Oh, _hell _to the no. I lifted my hand and slapped the shit out of her. The sharp stinging sound of flesh hitting flesh echoed through the cafeteria.

The crowd went crazy and Lauren let out a loud cry of shock and pained surprise. She was holding her inflamed cheek and looking at me like she'd never seen me before. Which was true because I was no longer little demure Bella, I was a new Bella that stood up for herself and who was very fucking angry. Come get some.

Now, normally I am not in the business of slapping dumb blondes, that being said I was unprepared for the pain in my hand after smacking Lauren. No amount of face slapping moments in film or literature had said anything about the person doing the slapping being affected as well.

False advertising, much?

I was shaking my hand, trying to cool the hot pain the flared in my palm when Lauren retaliated. There is no eloquent way to say what happened next other than she tackled me. She fucking tackled me.

She even let out a wordless, shrill battle cry before her shoulder plowed into my sternum; sending us both flying. "Wah!" I cried out in surprise, flying through the air while pressing one hand into the side of Lauren's face to push her away. My back collided with the hard linoleum floor; the combined weight of both myself and Lauren had me gasping for air. I couldn't breathe and this bitch was flailing on top of me like a fish out of water.

Guys were cheering around us, screaming for us to rip each other's clothes off. And like ew, because I don't want to see Lauren's lopsided tits. Other guys and a few girls were screaming for us to hit each other or cheering Lauren on to hit me more. Wow, I' just feeling the love here.

Lauren wasn't even really hitting me, just swatting at me like a fly and screaming all types of curses. So, without need for any further prompting, I balled my free hand into a fist and let it fly. Straight into that pig nose of hers. I felt the crack of bone against my fist and the gush of blood running over my hand and sliding down my wrist. Success. Sweet, sweet success.

Shit got real after that. I'd drawn blood and hit her in the face with a closed fist. There was no hair pulling since Lauren barely had any and I'd braided my hair up earlier that morning. We grappled on the floor, trying to get the upper hand. I learned while down there that Lauren had the talent of becoming dead weight when she wanted to and it was extremely hard to fight off her catlike claws and try to roll her over at the same time. I felt the dig of her nails at the base of my throat then sliced across my chest. What kind of Way of the Cat bullshit was this?

Finally someone barreled through the crowd and pulled the two of us apart; but I managed to punch her again before completely separating. It was Mr. Banner and Mr. Jefferson accompanied by Coach Clapp and Mr. Greene the Principle.

"What is going on here?" Mr. Greene exclaimed, glaring at both Lauren and I then directed his ire at the crowd who just let us fight. What did he expect in a high school? "Everyone to your classes if you don't want to see my face for Saturday detention, move along people. Not you, Miss Stanley and you." He pointed to both Jessica and Benjamin, crooking his finger.

I was breathing heavily, sweating and had scratches littering my arms, chest, and throat. To be frank I looked nine kinds of hell but felt incredibly smug. I'd popped Lauren right in the face only downside had to be standing in a line up with her and be lectured on appropriate school behavior thirty minutes later.

"All of your behavior is simply deplorable," Mr. Greene ranted and I felt a little bad for technically starting the physical part of the fight. Then I looked at Lauren's bloody tissue clogged and bruised nose and had to bite my tongue to keep the shit eating grin from my face.

Maybe it was about the time that I should defend myself? "Sir, I –"

"Miss Swan, I am highly disappointed in you," Mr. Greene interjected, giving me a pointed look. "I never expected to have the daughter of the Police Chief in my office, for fighting no less. All you and Miss Mallory will be suspended for five days."

What?

"Five days, but sir!" Lauren wailed, breaking line and throwing herself at Mr. Greene's desk to plead her case.

"Five days or would you like more?" he asked, cutting his beady eyes at her. She sniffled then winced and let out a small sob while shuffling back into the line.

I had seen this coming, so why am I so shocked? Probably because Charlie was going to kick my ass seven ways from Sunday for fighting _and_ getting suspended. I subdued a despairing groan and tried to find my will to live before I jumped out the window. That's how much I wanted to face Charlie when I got home.

Benjamin shifted next to me and drew Mr. Greene's attention. "And you two," he pointed to Jessica and Benjamin. "I am highly disappointed in you, Mr. Nassar. You haven't been here all of an hour and already you're in trouble."

Mr. Nassar? I looked around for a second, trying to figure out just who the hell he was talking about. Then Benjamin ducked his head and rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly. "Sorry about all of this, Mr. Greene…" he apologized.

"Mr. Greene," Jessica spoke up, raising her hand like we were all back in kindergarten. "I'd just like to say that I wasn't even involved in the fight. Bella like totally attacked Lauren. It was like she was possessed or something…" she nodded to herself as if she had done us all a great favor by sharing that news. No matter how fictitious it was.

The principle nodded as if he really gave a rat's ass. "I'd believe that had I not found out the truth for witnesses and surveyed the tapes of the cameras in the cafeteria. You and Benjamin will be serving two days of both lunch and afterschool detention." he announced. Jessica started whining and I zoned out completely, trying to figure out how in the hell was I supposed to explain this to Charlie.

x-x-x-x

"Suspended for fighting!" Charlie exclaimed, slamming his fist on the dinner table. "How could this happen, Bella?"

I winced and ducked my head while scratching my left eyebrow. He was not happy with me; I don't know why I thought things would be different. I feel like the worst daughter the world has ever seen, my dad doesn't deserve this. I can't even play the victim because I made the first hit.

"Look, Dad, I'm really sorry…It's not like I woke up this morning and planned to start a fight." I tried to defend myself but really it was hopeless. I should really just roll over and take my scolding like a woman.

"But you did in fact go to school and start a fight, Isabella!" he said looking at me incredulously then shaking his head. Oh my God, he pulled out my full name. Charlie sighed loudly, scrubbing a hand over his face and suddenly looked older. "What am I going to do with you?"

It's certified; I'm the worst daughter ever. I don't deserve to live, I should just off myself now.

"Is this going to be a regular occurrence now? Because I've got a full plate here, two tourists have gone missing on a trail near Crescent Lake." His voice was strained with stress. "This wolf problem is getting out of hand; I really don't want to have to worry about you _fighting_ at school on top of everything else."

Missing hikers? A wolf problem? Charlie had said something about this before but I guess I was too caught up in other things to pay attention. This time, in light of current events, I'm all ears. It's the least I can do for Charlie, I'm adding unnecessary worry and stress to his already hectic schedule.

"I – I'm sorry…" I said softly and to my silent horror my eyes welled up with tears. I didn't want him to be mad at me because that would like really, _really_ suck and because I only fought with Lauren because she was talking shit. "But in my defense she was saying nasty sh – stuff about you and Mom." I was pleading my case but the battle had already been lost.

Charlie sighed and looked me in the eye, "Bella, you have to understand that people are going to say things that you don't like and you are just going to have to be the bigger person and walk away." He sat back and the wooden chair squeaked noisily. "I never thought I'd have to have this discussion with you. You've always been level-headed, what's going on with you, kiddo?"

I shrugged and sniffled, wiping at a tear subtly before it could fall. I couldn't look at him anymore and be faced with the disappointment. I was definitely going to make this up to him; his birthday was coming up so I'd do something big for him. I'd also try to be on my best behavior for a good while, key word: try.

Charlie shifted in his chair again, clearing his throat and finishing off his beer. "Well, uh, did you get her good?" he asked sheepishly, breaking the disappointed parent routine for a moment.

"Yeah, I did." I admitted with a watery smile. His chest puffed out in pride as if I just told him I'd scored a winning touchdown or something manly like that. And just like that all was forgiven and right with the world. I removed the plates and relocated them to the sink then shuffled out of the kitchen. I was halfway up the stairs when Charlie called me. I turned, looking down at him.

"Before I forget, you're grounded…" he told me on his way into the living room to watch some game.

I cursed under my breath and slumped off to my room to grab some clothes, shower, and treat my wounds. Then a thought came to mind, I should really start thinking of my apology and birthday gift for Charlie. I walked past my room to Charlie's, there were two house phones. One in his room and one in the kitchen, I'd need to use the one upstairs so he wouldn't overhear me.

I sat down on the bed and picked up the phone, just staring at it for a while before slowly dialing the number. Listening to the phone ring endlessly for a moment made me reconsider – just what the hell was I doing? I panicked, wondering if I should hang up the phone or not – would Billy think I was some sort of stalker if I did that?

I didn't have time to think further on that possibility because the phone was answered around the fifth or sixth ring.

"_Hello?_" A sleep laden voice answered gruffly before a yawn took hold.

I froze; eyes wide. "Jake?"

There was silence after my choked, inquiring question and then shuffling. My heart leap into my throat then, "Wait, Jake, don't hang up – it's about Charlie!"

The shuffling stopped. "_What do you want, Bella?_"

That hurt, I hadn't talked to Jake since…our confrontation at the diner.

x-x-x-x

_Flashback…_

"Bella," Jacob called out to me.

I'd been staring out the diner window into the pouring rain outside, my mind blank as a sheet of paper for those few moments. When I turned to look at Jacob he was fidgeting, raking a hand through his long hair and looked like at any moment he would bolt.

That made me nervous and ready to run, what the hell was that look about? "Uh, yeah, Jake?"

He pushed his cup of ice water around the table with his fingers. "Bella, I – y-you know that you're my girl.."

My lips twitched at that, pulling back into an amused grin. Ever since I'd made him watch Forrest Gump with me he'd started calling me that. I was the Jenny to his Forrest, his words not mine but I didn't discourage him. I kind of was since we'd been friends since forever like Forrest and Jenny.

He stammered a few more times, wiping his hands on his jeans and looking around shiftily as if everyone was staring at us. It was cute – endearing.

Finally I took pity on him before he imploded or something disastrous and embarrassing as that. "What is it Jake? Come on, whatever it is can't be that bad." I gave him an encouraging smile that seemed to give him the confidence he needed.

He was so confident in fact that he leaned across the table, lips puckered and eyes closed. My face morphed into something akin to horror and I recoiled violently. My chair scraped against the diner floor loudly, cutting through the content, quiet hum of other conversations. Jacob's eyes popped open and with his lips still puckered he looked to be imitating a blow fish.

"W-what are you doing, Jake?" I squeaked out unnecessarily, I knew what he was doing but I couldn't believe it.

He dropped back into his seat, shrinking under the combined stares of me and the others in the diner. "Bella… I –"

I couldn't even wait for the inevitable heart filled confession. Throwing down the money for my food I hurried to scramble out of the booth we'd shared. Jacob calling out to me to stop but I didn't.

"Bella, stop!" Jake yelled, catching my arm just as I opened my truck door. "Give me a chance to say something, hell, give me –"

"I can't, Jake!" I cut him off, twisting my arm from his grasp.

I couldn't see his face, refused to turn and see whatever pain I was inflicting. But I could hear his pained sigh of frustration. "Why not? Don't say because I'm younger than you or any of that bullshit. Why won't you give me a chance, give yourself a chance instead of sulking over Ed –"

"Don't!" The hole in my chest pulsed excruciatingly, dragging a choked whimper from my throat. I wrapped my arms around myself then and shook my head. "Just don't, Jake. Don't go there, you know I can't. I'm no good for you like this, you deserve better…besides, you are just a kid and wouldn't understand." I spat at him suddenly angry, climbing into my truck and slamming the door.

Jacob didn't say anything after that and I quickly started up the truck and pulled away from him and the diner. Before I turned onto the street I spied his form on the sidewalk still. His arms were clamped to his sides, hands balled into fists and his entire frame quivering. From anger or despair I just didn't know or care to find out so I drove away and didn't look back again.

x-x-x-x

"_Hello, Bella? Look, if you don't have anything to say I'm hanging up._"

I snapped out of my impromptu trip down memory lane, clutching the phone to ground myself. "I'm sorry, I'm here.." I muttered, scrubbing a hand over my face. "Look, I just called because Charlie's birthday is coming up soon and I… I – how are you, Jake?" I couldn't not ask how he was now that he'd finally answered the phone. Usually they'd let the phone just ring of Billy would pick up at tell me in fewer, nicer words that Jacob didn't want to speak to me.

The line was silent except for our breathing and slight static. I grew anxious, chewing my lip and trying to keep my eyes from watering up. Jesus Christ, today was turning out to be an emotional one. "Please," I pleaded quietly, "talk to me, Jake. I'm sorry.."

Jacob cleared his throat before speaking. "_Look, I can't really talk right now. I have some stuff to do._"

My hopes for reconciliation were dashed. I slumped forward, elbows digging into my thighs and my hand sliding over my eyes. I was about to just end the conversation and cry a bit when he spoke again.

"_I'll be free a little later,_" Jacob told me, his tone giving nothing away. He was still calm, mostly, and sounded as if he were talking about the most mundane thing in the history of existence. "_I'll talk to you think or something._"

I sat up quickly, too excited for words for only a moment. "Want me to call around eight or nine?"

I could just picture Jacob nodded, raking a hand through his hair. "_Sure, sure. Sounds fine, talk to you then._" _Click_.

I stared at the phone for I don't know how long before I blinked and smiled brightly. I set it back down on the cradle and stood to stretch. My spine and shoulders popped deliciously, pulling a groan that would have a porn star looking twice from me. On the way back down the hallway I replayed the conversation in my mind, feeling much happier. Well, that lasted the ninety seconds it took to get to my room and open the door.

x-x-x-x

What do I see when I enter my room? Benjamin doing ninja jumps and whatnot from wall to wall. What the hell.

I kicked my room door closed and stood there absolutely seething. "What," I hissed serpentine-like, trying to calm myself before I did something I regretted. "what were you thinking, Benjamin? First, you come to my school and kiss me. A kiss, which I might add, started drama and a fight I had not planned on having when I walked into the school building. Hell, when I woke up!"

Benjamin drifted down to the ground, rubbing the back of his neck. He knew I was pissed and just let me rail on him and fuck if that didn't piss me off even more.

"How the hell did you even enroll? You are a genie, Jesus Christ!" I laughed bitterly shoving him out of my way to get to my dresser. "Maybe I shouldn't have asked, it's quite obvious, you and your fucking magic."

"I didn't think it would upset you this much with me going to your school with you…" he said in obvious confusion. He just didn't get it and I swear on my grandmother that I could have just slapped him like I did Lauren.

I tore through my dresser drawers, pulling out clothes and mumbling under my breath. "I won't be pissed if you had talked about it with me. You just magically showing up and starting school at Forks High is kind of suspicious, don't you think? I don't think there is enough magic in the world to keep people from asking questions and eventually figuring out that you aren't who you say you are!"

Okay, alright, I may be overreacting just a little with the situation but honestly I'm in shock. Well, shocked and pissed off from the fight at school – if I ever see Lauren on the street there will definitely be a repeat of our cafeteria _conversation_.

Benjamin frowned, "I convinced everyone that I had moved here months ago and it is just me and my sister who owns a boutique in Seattle. She's there most of the time with her boyfriend and drops by two or three times a week."

I think I'm getting a migraine. There are so many things that could go wrong with that I have no fucking clue where to start. I hold the bundle of clothes in my hand up, pointing them at him while searching for my words.

"I – I am going to go into that bathroom and have a very long shower, when I get out I hope that you are in your box. We will talk about this tomorrow morning."

I turned my back, missing Benjamin's hurt look pass through his quicksilver eyes before he disappeared in a wisp of smoke. His box rattled from its position on the top of my small bookcase when he entered it. Sighing, I steeled myself to not look back at it and left for the shower.

* * *

There you are, the next installment and once again so sorry for the delay. Don't forget to vote in my profile for the alternate version of this story.

Ciao, ciao!

Jazzie, out.


	7. Chapter Seven Preview

**Jazzie's Note:** Hello, all! No, I am not dead but thanks for the concern. Well...I'm not dead yet, I swear it feels otherwise sometimes because I am not getting enough sleep and it doesn't help with writing. I'm not quite done chapter seven but I thought I'd give a preview for the next installment.

Happy reading!

* * *

"You must really be upset with me." I say into the open air.

...

"What?"

"What, what?"

"Ange, seriously?"

"…What?"

I growl, speed walking up to her and staring her in the eye because this – this is so weird. And wrong, so wrong.

...

_"Fault. Yes, so I've heard."_ Renee cut me off again. I hated being interrupted like that, it was so…vexing. _"Perhaps we should schedule you something with a therapist…"_

_..._

When Angela finally reaches me she throws herself into my arms, hugging me tightly and squealing in delight. God, I love her. Once again, I will state for the masses that I would marry this girl and move to Brazil to bare her children if she weren't already spoken for.

"Bella, goodness, it's been like fifty trillion years since we've talked!" she exaggerated loudly, giving me one final squeeze then releasing me from her hold before I turned blue in her arms. "I've so much to tell you, you wouldn't believe!"

...

Charlie nodded, shifting in that awkward adult way then stood from the table. He slid his paper under an arm, took a bite of toast then nodded at me again. "I'll see you when I get home, stay out of trouble." he said, rounding the table and dropping a kiss on my forehead to my surprise.

...

"Angela, I've never wanted to hit you more than I do in this moment, right now." I deadpan, fingers twitching to do so because I'm already so completely frustrated.

...

One moment we were laughing carefree and then suddenly a blur shot past and then between us. Next I was flying ass over tea kettle off the trail and down a small incline. It wasn't a clumsy fall on my part; someone or something had pushed me.

I heard a scream, pure and terrified in the beginning.

It was Angela.

* * *

How did you like that? Have I still got your attention? I'll try to get the next chapter done really soon, okay? Be sure to tell me your thoughts or anything else in a review, I love reading them. Well, I think I'm going to go and crawl into bed to come up with more entertaining situations for GmG.

Ciao, ciao

Jazzie, out.


End file.
